Paraíso Eternal
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Habíamos sido uno en el principio de los tiempos y terminaríamos por ser uno en el final.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**N/A: **Otro one-shot, pero por primera vez, me aventuré a hacerlo Itachi/Ino, pero de seguro no lo notarán, no hago mucha relación con él.

Va dedicado a Ellie Kino, que espero lo disfrute aunque no esté hecho a su medida, pero le aseguro que la próxima vez lo haré mejor, así que despreocúpate.

**Resumen:** Habíamos sido uno en el principio de los tiempos y terminaríamos por ser uno en el final.

**Avertencias: **Usted está entrando bajo su propia responsabilidad, cualquier síntoma de "aburrimiento agudo" o alguna otra enfermedad que se le derive correrá por su cuenta... XD.

* * *

**_"Paraíso Eternal"_**

Había muerto… por fin… había muerto…

Mi cabello se mecía indiferente compartiendo la suave brisa que rozaba mi piel, aunque aún no encontraba el lugar de dónde provenía la misma… todo era tan pacífico que dudaba proviniera de algún cambio repentino del clima, aún así… me atraía, me llamaba…

Reconocía su presencia en todos lados, deseaba verle, sentirle… tocarle.

Mi mente ya no pensaba en nada más que él y la verdad, si ese era mi destino aún después de la muerte, lo tomaría con todas las ganas del mundo, no podía esperar que hubiera algo mejor…

Si estaba en el infierno, para mí sería más excelso que el cielo junto a mi amante y si el cielo nos acogió, disfrutaría mi estancia mucho más feliz de lo que alguna vez pudo o podría el alma más pura. Para mí… eso sería superior a cualquier otra cosa, superior a cualquier otro amor…

Mis ojos se movían desesperadamente intentando descubrir su posición, alguna señal, lo que fuera, no importaba que tuviera que recorrer el universo entero para encontrarlo, si ésa era la única solución, lo haría.

De pronto… mi mirada se encontró con la suya.

Algo dentro de mí se movió, tan fuerte, tan duramente que caí al suelo, pero al contrario de todo lo que los hombres suponían, la sensación era maravillosa, infinitamente reconfortante, lo más sublime que pude sentir en todas mis vidas.

Él no se movió ni una sola vez, pero era suficiente con tenerlo tan cerca. No, mentía. Era obvio que no bastaba, necesitaba más. Deseaba arrancarlo de ese floreciente y verde suelo y conducirlo hacia a mí.

No despegué mí vista de la suya aunque él estuviera casi perdiéndose en el horizonte y lloré las lágrimas más verdaderas y libres que pude haber derramado, no tenía ninguna explicación para lo que estaba saltando en mi interior, pero no me importaba. Mi corazón, si es que aún lo tenía, latía tan rápido que casi creí que saldría de mi pecho y si moría mil veces así, volvería a entregarme a la muerte tantas veces como pudiera. Esto… esto… era mi paraíso, mi único e irrefutable lugar de ensueños.

Sonreí detrás de las saladas gotas de agua que recorrían mis mejillas, una sonrisa que expresaba una asombrosa felicidad que estaba esparciéndose por mi ser, todo lo que en esos momentos estaba llenando de luz y candidez el frío y oscuro hueco que por tantos años había estado carcomiéndome por dentro. No existía el dolor, la amargura ni mucho menos la soledad… sólo el placer.

Él también sonrió, la sonrisa que ayudó a purificar por completo mi alma, una paz sin igual que invadió y tomó sin resistencia el control total. No quería que se detuviese, ni la gran claridad que irradiaba ni la inmensa tranquilidad que me embargaba.

Levanté mis rodillas de la blanda tierra húmeda sin detenerme a admirar nada que no fuera él, corrí rápido, lo más rápido que mis piernas alcanzaron y descubrí que en menos de dos segundos estaba frente a él, sin más obstáculo que la nada.

Su expresión era sosegada, pero algo en sus ojos destellaba y me decía todo lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. No necesitábamos palabras. Los dos vivíamos en el otro y danzábamos un baile desenfrenado y rebosante de lo que tanto ansiábamos decirnos.

Me lancé a su cuerpo y lo abracé con afán. ¿Qué podía traerme algún estado que se acerque siquiera un poco a esto? Estaba segura que nada me haría sentir lo que ahora ya no cabía en mi, sentía que explotaría de la dicha.

Me enredó en sus brazos y nos quedamos allí, en medio del infinito, conviviendo con la mayor grandeza que se nos pudo haber presentado alguna vez.

Lo más fuerte y vivo que pude experimentar ocurrió en esos efímeros instantes y en ese tiempo me di cuenta de la verdad más clara que jamás pudo nacer: habíamos sido uno en el principio de los tiempos y terminaríamos por ser uno en el final.

Yo me había reconocido en su mirada y él en la mía, formaba parte de lo inevitable.

Dejé que todo aflorara por sí solo y me sumí en ese mar… No volvería a despertar.

_Itachi…_

* * *

¿Decepcionados? Perdonen, sé que no está bien pero me dio mucha ilusión y no pude evitar publicarlo.

Bien, ahora les toca a ustedes cumplir su parte, ya sea que odien este one-shot o que, milagrosamente, suceda lo contrario sería genial que dejasen un comentario que les aseguro, me traería mucha alegría.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
